Old Memories
by blueskies723
Summary: The Third Book of the Casey Series: Danielle starts making bad decisions, and Casey loses control. Danielle is in the same situation that she was at home, while a familiar face from Casey's past brings her to her senses.Disclaimer and Warning inside.
1. The New Start

Oh wow, the third book is posted.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law and Order SVU characters, but I do own the characters I create.

Warning: There's not as many warnings like the second book, lucky for you. There is self-harming material in this book, so read with caution if triggered easily. There is also some details of a rape. It's not very descriptive, but I rather be safe than sorry.

Also, this book is rated M to be on the safe side, because of some of the content. I'm not sure that 13 year olds should read this. ahaha.

Enjoy. :)

-blueskies723

* * *

August 27th, 2006

I can finally say that I'm out of Bellview(I have been for a week),I don't have a broken ankle, and I was accepted to Dalton High with a 30,000 dollar scholarship(Casey only has to pay 1,220 for my education: Cool).

School starts tomorrow, and I'm excited. Nervous, because I don't know anyone there and don't know what to expect, but excited because it's my senior year! Yeah for my last year of high school! Although I heard that senior year is the most stressful. I have to apply for colleges and everything, but we'll see if I can handle it.

Dalton High has this weird scheduling though;This is my schedule for tomorrow.

temptary Issues(Fall):Room 132((7-7:50)

2.Ceramics(Whole Year): Room 112((7:55-8:45))

3.Pre-Calculus 1A(Whole Year): Room 231((8:50-9:40))

4.Chorus(Whole Year):Room 27A((9:45-10:35))

5.Contemptary Dance and Improv(Whole Year): Dance Room 3((10:40-11:30))

LUNCH((11:30-12))

puter Science 1(Whole Year):Room 124((12:05-12:55))

7.Biological Critism (Fall):Room 204((1-1:50))

* * *

Danielle's alarm clock went off at 6, but she was sleeping through it. When Casey saw that it was almost 6:30, she stormed into Danielle's room and ripped off the blankets.

"Wake up!" Casey yelled. Danielle jumped and saw Casey standing at the side of her bed. Then she looked at the clock; it was 6:28.

"Well, now that I got your attention" Casey said with a fake grin on her face "We need to get going. School is starting in half an hour."

Casey walked out of Danielle's room when Danielle slowly got up, grabbed some clothes, and started to get ready for school.

* * *

"Have a good first day. I'll call you at two" Casey said.

Casey started walking to work while Danielle stood in front of the school. She was really nervous as she held her school schedule in her hand. But she calmed herself down, and went in.

She saw everyone walking in the hallways. Danielle saw how everyone knew each other, or at least you were in a different group. She thought that it wouldn't hurt to ask some random girl where her first class was.

"Excuse me" Danielle asked the closest girl to her" But do you know where Room 132 is?"

"I don't help freshman..."

"I'm not a freshman. I'm a senior"

The blond hair girl looked at Danielle. The girl she was talking to looked like the ones in the movies: the blond haired, blue eyed, popular girl. The girl smiled at Danielle.

"Oh, well in that case" the girl said "I'm a junior, and I'm in the same class with you."

"Really?" Danielle asked.

"Contemptary Issues?"

"Yeah"

"Yep, I'm in the same class" the girl smiled "I'm Liz"

"I'm Danielle"

"Nice to meet you. Come on, we're going to be late"

Liz led the way to the classroom, which wasn't far away from where they were. The bell rang as Liz and Danielle ran into the classroom. The teacher smiled as she started taking attendance. Liz and Danielle sat in the back of the class.

"Hey, let me see your schedule for a minute" Liz said quietly.

Danielle gave Liz her schedule.

"Hey, you're in my Pre-Calculus and Chorus class too."

"That's cool."

"You know, you seem quiet, but really cool" Liz said "Maybe you'd like to sit with us at lunch? Juniors and Seniors have the same lunch."

"Sure"

* * *

August 28th, 2006

Today was really amazing at school today. I met a lot of Liz's friends at lunch, and they pretty much accepted me in their group. There are three girls, two of them are juniors and one of them is a senior. I'm the fourth one. It's pretty neat.

Unfortunately, I have homework. Such as Contemptary Issues, Pre-Calculus, and Computer Science homework.

Lame...

* * *

"So you're older sister is a lawyer?" Gabby asked as she sipped her water.

"Yeah"

"That's so cool how your sister is your guardian. My parents suck" Alicia said.

"Did anyone see Christine today?" Liz asked.

"She's not in" Danielle said.

"Great. Well, so much for having a party this weekend..."

"A party?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, once a month we have the most amazing parties" Gabby said "And they are usually held at Christine's house."

"We could have it at Tom's apartment..."

"Alicia, you can't be seriously. His parents are there" Liz said.

"Maybe we can have it at my place..."

The four girls look at Danielle and didn't say anything.

"Are you serious?" Alicia asked.

"Well, my sister has been working overtime on Fridays"

"When does she usually work?" Liz asked.

"She works from eight in the morning until close to midnight"

"It's perfect" Gabby said "I say we have the party at Danielle's place this weekend."

"Sounds good to me" Liz said.


	2. Typical Teenage Party

September 29th, 2006

So the party's tonight. It's going to be freaking crazy. Liz is supplying the alcohol, and Gabby is supplying the guys! O la la! I actually have a crush on one of the guys she invited. His name is Josh, and he's such a cutie! I hope we like, kiss or something.

Okay, so I need to call Casey and make sure that she's working overtime, and then the girls are coming over so we can get ready! I can't wait!

* * *

"So we're going to play a game" Liz announced to the group. The group consisted of Liz, Gabby, Alicia, Danielle ,Josh, Tony, Adam and Vinny. They were all sitting on or around the couch, drinking the alcohol that Liz brought to the party.

"And what game is that?" Vinny asked.

"Well, we can either play seven minutes in heaven and the couple has to go in Danielle's room, or we can play spin the bottle."

"Oh! Let's play seven minutes in heaven!"Gabby said "It's way more interesting"

"How are we playing this?" Josh asked.

"Well, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on...you go in Danielle's room for seven minutes." Liz said, grinning.

"Sounds good to me" Alicia said. Everyone else agreed and nodded.

Liz took an empty glass bottle and placed it on the floor in front of them. Liz went first, and it landed on Vinny. After they went, Alicia went and went into Danielle's room with Tony. Then Danielle spun the bottle, and it landed on Josh.

"Oooooo!" the girls said. The guys nudged Josh on as Josh and Danielle stood up. Josh took Danielle's hand as they walked away from the group and went to Danielle's room. Josh shut the door to the room.

"Nice room" he said as he walked to the bed and sat down.

"Uh, I don't mean to be naive or anything" Danielle said "But what do you do in seven minutes in my room?"

"Well, technically you're supposed to have sex. That's how everyone at school plays the game."

"Oh" Danielle said, making the situation awkward. But Josh only smiled.

"Come on, sit down next to me."

Danielle smiled weakly as she sat down next to Josh on her bed. Josh put her arm around her, made a move, and started kissing her. She thought she was in heaven when a minute later, Josh was on top of her making out.

Josh stopped and smiled at Danielle.

"Can we move on?"

"It depends on how far you want to go" Danielle said quietly as she smiled.

Josh took off his shirt, and then took off Danielle's shirt and bra. They continued to make out when Josh took off his pants. Danielle opened her eyes and started feeling uncomfortable.

"Ummm, Josh? I don't know about this..."

"Will it help if I say that I use protection?"

"Uhh..."

Suddenly, the door slams open with an angry Casey at the door. When she saw Josh and Danielle on the bed,

Casey had to shut her eyes and flinch.

"What the hell is this!?" Casey screamed "First I find your stupid friends drinking on my couch and now this!?"


	3. A Different Girl

September 30th, 2006

Casey hasn't talked to me at all since she saw me with Josh. Although she was swearing at the top of her lungs when she was ranting at Olivia over the phone...

But Josh is coming over around noon today, since Casey is working 10-6.Maybe I won't feel as uncomfortable as I did yesterday...

* * *

"I have always loved this pizza since I was little" Josh said.

Danielle and Josh were eating at the kitchen table. Danielle still felt uncomfortable, but maybe it was because they were alone in Casey's apartment.

"So, have you lived in Manhattan all your life?" Danielle asked.

"At first I lived in the Bronx, but I've lived in Manhattan since I was three" Josh said "How about you?"

"I was living in Northern Connecticut until a few months ago"

"Really?"Josh asked. He did look surprised when Danielle said this.

"Yeah, I was living with my parents, but then I moved here"

"That's weird, why is that?"Josh asked.

"I really don't like talking about it" Danielle said.

"Oh come, it can't be that bad."

"If it wasn't that bad, I wouldn't be living with my sister"

There was an awkward silence in the apartment. Josh could only look at Danielle as she ate her pizza, and wondered what she was hiding.

"You don't like talking about things like this, do you?"

"I only get uncomfortable in a situation when it gets personal" Danielle said, trying to smile.

"Okay then, we won't talk about that"

"That's fine with me"

"You know, you're different from the rest of the girls" Josh said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the quiet one. You're the one that no one really knows about and I like that" Josh said.

"Well, I was never was one of those loud girls from the beginning"

"I know, and that's what makes you so great. When you think of the popular girls, they don't really match up like you do" Josh said "You're considerate, you're respectful..."

"I don't know" Danielle said "I'm on my sister's shit list from last night."

"She's that mad at you?"

"Yeah, she hasn't talked to me since she saw us in my bedroom"

"That was a weird moment to storm in your room" Josh said, with a smile on his face.

"Are you saying that we were actually going to have sex?" Danielle asked in a joking tone.

"No. I could never do that with a girl like you."

* * *

September 30th, 2006

It's official! Josh and I are a couple! This has been such a good day!

But I know that Casey's going to ruin my "my life is almost complete" feeling that I have right now.

* * *

"Danielle, you better be home!"Casey yelled "Because we need to talk!"

Danielle stopped working on her homework to look at the clock. It was 7:30 in the evening. It was surprising to her that she's been working on her homework for almost an hour. Danielle tried to continue her homework, but Casey stormed in.

"Stop doing your homework, turn around and look at me."

Danielle can hear the tone in Casey's voice. She knew that she was in big trouble with her sister; she had heard it before. She turned around to find her sister standing a few feet in front of Danielle. Casey standing was another sign that Danielle was in BIG trouble.

"You have some nerve" Casey snapped "acting like you own this place by having a party and having a guy almost naked in your room..."

"Did I say I owned the place?"

"You know what else? You have some nerve by acting like this. Living here with me is a privilege, Danielle. And I can take that away and send your sorry ass back to Connecticut!"

"Oh, and have me kill myself? You have some nerve yourself, buddy" Danielle snapped.

"Believe me, I have a right to be angry at you" Casey said loudly "I come home seeing these freaking teenagers on the couch drinking alcohol and then I see you half naked with an almost naked guy in your room..."

"We weren't doing anything"

"And Santa's coming to visit this year" Casey snapped "Honestly Danielle, I rather have you depressed and cutting your arms then acting like a rebel!"

And with her statement, Casey stormed out of the room and slammed Danielle's door shut.


	4. Undercover

October 1st, 2006

I love how Casey thinks that I'm sort of rebel and that she rather have me be depressed and everything. Fine, maybe I won't take my meds! We'll see how many days she realizes that she's stupid!

I got to go. Josh and I are hanging at Central Park for the day.

* * *

"Are we going to that club on Halloween?"Alicia asked the girls.

"Yeah, what else are we going to do?"Liz asked.

The four girls were sitting in the library, trying to do some homework after school.

"What club?" Danielle asked, as she turned the page to her English book.

"It's a club near my house" Gabby said "We'll have to make you a fake id if you come with us"

"I don't think I can..."

"Why not?"Alicia said.

"Because my sister is being a bitch" Danielle said in an aggravated tone.

"It's not like she's going to be home or anything" Gabby pointed out.

"This is true. I guess I'll come."

* * *

October 30th, 2006

So tomorrow we're going to the club near Gabby's house. It's a girl's night out, which is great! I told Casey that we're trick or treating, but honestly, who does that at 17? No one.

I got to go. The girls are going to get costumes and then I'm hanging out with Josh at his apartment. We're hanging out at his apartment, since we've been dating for a month.

* * *

"Hell Yes"

The four girls showed the bouncer their fake ids, and were granted access. They walked to the bar in the club. Danielle decided to get a Smirnoff, just to be on the safe side. She didn't trust any of the guys in the bar.

An hour later, the girls were dancing on the dance floor, drunk. Gabby and Alicia were dancing with random guys they just met, while Liz and Danielle danced together.

"Hey Liz, I'm going to get another drink" Danielle said "Come with me"

Danielle and Liz leave the dance floor and sat down at the bar.

"I'll have a raspberry Smirnoff please"

"No problem" the bartender said as he went in the refrigerator and gave Danielle her drink.

"What number drink is this for you?"Liz asked.

"My third"

"That's pretty good for a beginner"

Danielle started gulping her drink, when she suddenly sees Olivia working undercover.

"Shit"

"What?"Liz asked.

"Come on; let's go back on the dance floor"

Danielle grabbed Liz by the arm and quickly left the bar area while Olivia was walking towards it.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Do you see that girl who just sat down at the bar?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah"

"She works with my sister"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, that girl is an detective, and works with the unit that my sister works at"

"Shit" Liz said "Sucks to be you .You better drink up!"

"I was planning to"

Danielle chugged down the rest of her drink and put the bottle in the recycling bin. Liz and Danielle went back to the dance floor and started dancing. But Danielle kept on looking at Olivia, who was sitting at the bar.

"Danielle, stop worrying about it" Liz told her friend "I don't even notice you in your costume."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's get another drink."

Liz dragged her friend back to the bar. Liz and Danielle ordered another drink. A few seconds later, Olivia was looking at the both of and saw that one of the girls looked familiar. As they started drinking, Olivia walked over.

"Don't you girls look a little young to be drinking?"Olivia asked. Danielle froze, but Liz kept her cool.

"We wouldn't even be in this club if we were old enough" Liz replied. Danielle felt like running out of the club and going far away, possibly going back home in Connecticut.

"Well, can I see your IDs?"

Danielle ran.

"Hey!"

Olivia started running after Danielle. Danielle ran out the back of the club, quickly took off her high heels, and started running. She ran out of the alley and started running to Josh's house, which wasn't that far away from the club. Olivia was catching up to Danielle, and it was only a few minutes later that Danielle was running out of breath. Danielle raised her hands up in the air when Olivia came around the corner.

"Okay, you win" Danielle said.

Olivia walked over to Danielle.

"You know, you look familiar" Olivia said "Let me see your ID now!"

Danielle opened her purse and gave her real ID to Olivia. She knew that by the look of Olivia's face, she was busted.

"Danielle? What the..."

"Look, I'm sorry! Please don't tell Casey!"

"I don't have a choice. Come on, I'll take you to the precinct."

* * *

Danielle was sitting at Olivia's desk as Olivia called Casey.

"Hey Casey, it's Olivia. You might want to come over to the squad room because I found your sister at the club that I was undercover in...Yes, that's right. Yep. Okay, I'll tell her. See you in a bit."

Olivia hung up and looked at Danielle.

"Casey said that she'll be here in a few minutes and said that you're in big trouble" Olivia said "You sit right there, Elliot and I have a suspect to talk to."

Danielle didn't say anything as Olivia walked away. Danielle looked at the floor; she knew that Casey was going to scream at her sooner or later. She knew that she was going to deal with the same situation she did at home, except this time, it was for a good reason. Danielle knew she screwed up big time.

A few minutes later, Casey walked into the squad room and saw Danielle sitting at Olivia's desk. Casey went over to Munch's desk.

"Thanks for watching her for me" Casey said.

"No problem."

Danielle slowly looked up, and saw Casey looked at her sister with the angriest look she ever saw in her life.

"Let's go" Casey growled.


	5. Busted

November 1st, 2006

So far, Casey hasn't yelled at me. But then again, it's close to 1 am in the morning and she won't be able to talk to me until tomorrow night when she gets home. So for now, I'm alive...

* * *

"Hey you" Josh said as he walked behind Danielle, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey"

"What's wrong with you?"Josh asked.

"I'm so dead when my sister gets home" Danielle said.

"Well, tell me about it. I'll walk you home"

"Thanks"

Josh took Danielle's hand and held hands when they were walking.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, the girls were at that club last night for Halloween" Danielle said "And Olivia, who works with my sister, pretty much took me back to the SVU squad room and told Casey about me being there"

"Well that sucks"

"No kidding. I have a feeling that she's going to yell at me tonight"

"Did she always yell at you?"Josh asked.

"No, not when I was here visiting. But now everything changed" Danielle said "She's my guardian and she's acting weirder than she used to. Plus I hate people yelling at me..."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, and I rather not talk about it."

* * *

November 1st, 2006

So Josh walked me home, and we ordered pizza for an early supper. He left around 5 and I'm taking a break from doing homework.

It's almost 7 and Casey isn't home yet. Maybe that's a good thing...

I wish that Casey never brought my dad to family court. Maybe I'd be home, enjoying time with the friends I never see anymore, and at least I'd be happy. I mean, I'm happy with my friends and my boyfriend here, but I'm not happy with Casey taking care of me. I mean, she's a lawyer and she really doesn't have time for me like she did when I came to visit. I wish things were the way they were before; we got along so much better than we do now. All we do is fight or argue, even about the stupidest things.

I'm actually surprised that Casey isn't home yet...

* * *

Casey got in her apartment at around nine that night. She slammed her apartment door and threw her bag across the room and didn't care what she hit. She was so furious, and she's been that way since last night when Olivia called her. The SVU crew told her not to get too angry at Danielle because of her past, but she honestly doesn't care anymore. Her younger sister has been disrespecting her since day one, how much worse can it get?

Casey stormed into Danielle's room. Danielle looked up from her homework.

"Hi Case"

" You get yourself drunk at a club that you're too young to be in, and all you can say is 'Hi Case'!?"

"Look, I know you have a right to be mad at me" Danielle said" And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone..."

"How could you Danielle!?" Casey shouted "How could you possibly hang out with that sort of crowd? You could have been arrested if that wasn't Olivia who was undercover last night! "

"I know"

"Not to mention that you were drinking…"

"Casey" Danielle said "I know you're really angry with me, but can you stop yelling at me?"

"Why should I? And don't you dare give me an excuse about home, because that's a bunch of bullshit! I should have left you there!" Casey started yelling even louder than before "I should let you go back to that stupid house in Connecticut! Because you lost all my respect from the very beginning! You're grounded until 2007!

"But..."

"Don't argue with me Danielle!" Casey snapped. She stopped yelling, but she still had an angry tone in her voice "Every day after school, you are to walk to my office and stay there until I leave work! Is that clear?"

"Yes Casey" Danielle said quietly.

Casey turned around, stormed out of the room, and slammed Danielle's door shut. Danielle had no other choice but to turn on her Ipod, listen to one of sad songs, and took out Casey's scissors. She knew she was going to have to do this. She started crying as she ran the edge of the scissors against her skin. Blood came out from the several cuts that she made on her left arm.


	6. When You Can't Take it,Run Away

November 2nd, 2006

Casey thought I went to school today, but I didn't. I went back home, and here I am...home. But this isn't home, I know it isn't. How can it possibly be called "Home" anymore when your sister yells at you like your own step-mother used to? I haven't been taking my meds, but then again, I don't. I just don't care anymore.

All I want to do these days is to cut myself and cry to myself. Because let's face it, I'm alone and always will be...

* * *

Danielle was taking a nap when her cell phone was ringing. Danielle was woken up, and saw that Casey was calling. Her sister must be wondering where the hell she is, since she was suppose to be walking to her office. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"Casey snapped. Danielle knew that Casey was still angry.

"I'm at home"

"What do you mean you're at home? I thought I told you that after school..."

"Except I didn't go to school today"

"Excuse me?"

"I went back home when you walked me to school. I didn't feel like going..."

"Oh that's a great excuse..."

While Casey started yelling at her over the phone, Danielle started having tears run down her face. She couldn't listen anymore. She hung up and started crying. While Casey kept on calling her cell phone, Danielle started packing some of her things.

* * *

November 2nd, 2006

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take my sister yelling at me like this. It's the same thing that I've been dealing with at home, except Casey isn't throwing at items at me yet. But who's to say that she will?

So I packed some of my things, and called Josh. He told me that he's working until 7, but he said that I'm welcomed to go in his apartment, unpack, and relax (I have a key, and Josh is 18 and has his own apartment).

And so here I am, in Josh's room, trying to breathe and do my homework...

* * *

"Hey Babe, I'm home"

Danielle was sitting at the kitchen table when Josh opened the door. Except when he opened the door, he saw a depressed girlfriend sitting at the kitchen table. Josh approached her, moved a chair, and sat next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Danielle said quietly.

"The last time I checked, you weren't fine because your sister was yelling at you"

"Well yes, but I got over that" Danielle said.

Josh reached for Danielle's right hand and held it in his own.

"Then why are you so depressed?"

Danielle sighed. She didn't want to tell Josh her life story; they were only dating for a month. She just wanted to have her thoughts and her memories in her head.

"Danielle?" Josh said. Danielle realized that she spaced out.

"Sorry, I just...never mind"

"Danielle, you don't have to hide everything from me" Josh said as he looked at her "You can tell me what's going on in your head"

"But I can't" Danielle said, as she got up from her chair "You don't understand!"

"You're not letting me understand!" Josh said, raising his voice "You have to tell me to have me understand!"

He stopped himself and looked at Danielle.

"Geez, I'm sorry I was raising my voice at you..."

"Don't worry I'm used to it. Maybe I should just go back home..."

"Danielle, I'm sorry. Please don't go, I don't want anything bad happening to you" Josh said. Danielle only looked at him. She knew that he was being sincere; she remembers Casey having the same look when she cared.

Danielle sat back down at the kitchen table.

"I guess I shouldn't be hiding everything..."Danielle said.

"Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Josh said "Not right now, maybe later. Come on; let's go down the street to that restaurant that you love."

"Okay"


	7. Lost and Found

November 3rd, 2006

It's midnight now. Josh fell asleep, but I just can't. I have so much homework that's due on Monday. Not only that, but Casey has called my phone so many times. I just don't want anything to do with her right now; she's not the sister I used to know. Even when she babysat me when I was younger, she was never like this. I take the locket she gave me almost 2 years ago and look at the picture. She was my big sister, the one I always looked up to. Now, she's the sister who's the second step-mother.

And now, I cry.

* * *

Casey ran into the squad room, crying and in hysteria. Olivia, Elliot,Fin and Munch knew that something horrible happened, because they rarely saw the emotional side of their ADA.

"She's gone! She's freaking gone!" Casey cried.

"Case, calm down and sit" Olivia said gently. Casey sat down in Olivia's chair and started crying.

"I...I pushed her too hard...just like her step-mother" Casey cried, having a hard time breathing and speaking" And now, she disappeared."

"Are you saying Danielle ran away?" Elliot asked.

"Yes! She...She wasn't home like she was when I called..."

"Okay Casey, just try to calm down. We're going to find her, okay?"Olivia said

"Can you think of any place she might be?"Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure. She might be at one of her friends' or boyfriend's house..."Casey paused and started crying again "She might even try to go home to Connecticut!"

"I'm sure that she's not going to go there "Elliot said.

"Just give us the names of her friends and her boyfriend, and we'll start there"

* * *

Danielle woke up in Josh's arms. She yawned as Josh started waking up as well.

"Hey you" Josh said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey, what are we going to do today?" Danielle asked.

"Well, I have the day off. So anything you want to do."

Danielle sat up on the bed and Josh got out of bed. He stood up and looked at the clock.

"It's ten. Want to get dressed and go shopping?"Danielle asked.

"Sure"

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and someone yell "Police, open up!".Danielle flinched when she heard the person yell, because she knew who it was. Josh looked at her, confused.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No! That's Elliot at the door!"

"Doesn't he work with your sister?"Josh asked.

"Yeah, shit. I need to hide or something" Danielle said.

"Okay, you hide" Josh said "I'll get the door and give them some bullshit story."

Josh walked out of his room and yelled "I'll be there in a minute" while Danielle threw her stuff under his bed and frantically ran around the apartment to hide. She finally went in the bathroom and hid in the closet that consists of towels and other bathroom supplies. By the time Danielle shut the door to the closet, Josh opened the door for the SVU detectives.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" Josh asked.

"I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner, detective Benson" Elliot said "We're looking for your girlfriend, Danielle."

"Isn't she at home?" Josh asked.

"She ran away from her sister's apartment" Olivia replied "We wondered if you might have seen or heard from her in the past twelve to eighteen hours."

"Sorry detectives, but I haven't heard from her at all..."

"Then you won't mind if we come in and make sure you're not lying to us..."

Elliot opened the door and pushed Josh out of the way. Josh got frightened for Danielle as Olivia and Elliot searched in the kitchen and headed towards the bedroom.

"I'll look in the bedroom and you look in the bathroom" Elliot said. Elliot walked into Josh's room as Olivia walked a few more steps to walk into the bathroom.

Danielle heard the steps, and prayed that they wouldn't find her in the closet. Unfortunately, Olivia opened the closet a few seconds later and found Danielle sitting in the closet.

* * *

"Did you find her?"

Casey was standing in front of Elliot's desk when she asked that question. Elliot looked up and started walking to the interrogation room. Casey followed him.

"We did find her Case, but we want to talk to her to see what you did to make her run away like that"

"I know exactly why" Casey said quietly as they both walked into the viewing room.

While Casey and Elliot walked into the viewing room, Olivia was trying to talk to Danielle. But Danielle was mute, and was looking on the floor. Olivia knew that she didn't want to be found at her boyfriend's house today.

"Danielle, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to anyone. Leave me alone" Danielle snapped.

"You're almost like your sister, you know that?"

"I'm nothing like my sister. Don't you dare bring her into this!"

"Danielle, I know you're having a hard time adjusting, but you need to talk to me so I can try to help you" Olivia said, trying to push whatever Danielle was hiding out of her.

"How can you possibly help? Casey tried to help me and looked where I ended up in the same place I've always been and she doesn't even care."

"But she does care..."

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe since she's been yelling me for the past two days" Danielle said loudly.

"She's just angry because of the choices you've been making"

"At least I was happy, but apparently, she doesn't care about that either..."

"Danielle, she cares. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have come to us and have us search for you."

Danielle didn't say anything. She was frustrated, and scared that someone would know about her not taking her medication and her hurting herself again. She was trying not to say too much.

"Look, Casey's your sister" Olivia said "And you might not know this because of the big age difference, but siblings sometimes have fights and argue. Not all relationships are perfect..."

Olivia stopped talking and looked at Danielle. She refused to say anything else, and you can tell by her body language. Crossed arms, and an angry look in Danielle's eyes showed that she didn't want to talk anymore. Olivia was trying, but apparently she wasn't trying hard enough.

"Can you at least tell me why you ran away?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sure that Casey told you..."

"She might have, but I want to hear it from you."

"Because she kept on yelling at me" Danielle said "Do you really think I could handle her yelling at me after dealing with my step-mother? It was a scary experience to relive. I thought that Casey was going to throw things at me or beat me..."

"Danielle, I don't think she could ever do that to you..."

"But it seems like she was" Danielle said, with tears in her eyes "It seems like everything was the same as it was at home, and I knew that if I kept on making my sister angry that she would hurt me eventually...


	8. Blast From the Past

November 3rd, 2006

After Olivia talked to me, she brought me home and made me promise that I wouldn't leave. After she left, I started crying and started cutting both of my arms. Both of my arms are covered with cuts, and I surprised that I'm still alive. I fainted from losing blood, but an hour or two later, I woke up.

So here I am, with my door shut. Lying on my bed and not wanting to live anymore, just the way I always feel...

* * *

Casey came home late that night, but only because she didn't know what to expect when she came home.

She opened the door, but didn't say that she was home like she usually did. She closed the door to the apartment, and sensed an eerie silence in the air. She didn't bother putting her bag down; Casey walked past the couch and when she entered the hallway, she saw that Danielle's door was shut and the light was on.

Casey quietly opened the door and saw that Danielle lying on her bed. She quietly walked over and saw that she was sleeping. But that wasn't the only thing she saw; Casey saw Danielle's arms. She was about to gasp, but realized that Danielle was sleeping. She quietly walked out of the door and shut the bedroom door behind her.

Casey couldn't stay in that apartment any longer. She went in her room and changed into sweatpants, a shirt, and sneakers. She had to take a run and try to forget what she saw.

But when she started her walk, it only got worse. She walked past a strange, but familiar man. Apparently, the man knew her.

"Casey?"

She turned around to look at the man.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Remember me? I'm Charlie; you were going to marry me."

Casey didn't move or say anything. All she could do was freeze in her place as she looked at the man that was once in her memories.

"Charlie?"

"Casey...I'm sorry. I 'm sorry about that night when I attacked you...I...I didn't mean it. Please take me back" Charlie pleaded.

Casey already dealt with her depressed sister at home. There was no way she was going to take Charlie under her wing as well.

"I can't. I'm sorry...I need to go home..."

Casey ran away, only to find herself crying when running back home.

* * *

November 4th, 2006

Here I am, still alive...what a surprise.

* * *

Casey took the next day off; the night before was too emotional for her. All she could do was look at pictures and think about the two people she loved. First, she looked back at Charlie. Casey looked through the photo album that had all the pictures of Charlie and herself. She couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time, because at least Charlie was normal in these pictures that she had. All of the pictures she looked at of him were normal. There were no signs of mental illness or insanity.

"Maybe that's why I didn't take any pictures after he was diagnosed" she thought.

Then after looking through the pictures of Charlie, she went through the pictures of her younger sister. She had plenty of pictures from when Danielle was a toddler, but she also added some pictures from two years ago on her first visit. They decided that there were too many pictures of them when Casey was fourteen and Danielle was two, so they took many pictures of them when Casey was twenty-eight and Danielle was fifteen. She started crying when she looked at all the pictures of her and her sister.

"How could I possibly treat my sister like this?"Casey thought "All I did was put her in the same situation that she was in at home..."

She slammed the photo album shut and threw it on her bed. Casey needed to make this right; for the both of them.

"Danielle?"

"Go away" Danielle said.

Casey refused to listen to her sister's requested and opened the room to her room. She saw her sister lying down on her bed; she didn't change her clothes or move since she came back home yesterday.

"Danielle, we need to talk"

"Leave me alone."

"I let you have time to yourself since yesterday, and there's no way you're missing school tomorrow either"

Casey walked towards Danielle's bed and sat down next to Danielle. She hated to see her sister like this.

"Look, you don't have to talk to me, but I want you to listen" Casey said "I'm sorry that I yelled at you for the past week, or since you started acting weirder than usual, whichever one you use. I tried to help you out of a situation and I just put you back in that same situation..."

Casey couldn't finish her sentence. She started crying and couldn't stop. Casey was about to get up from Danielle's bed, but Casey's crying caught Danielle's attention. Danielle moved and sat up next to Casey.

"Casey, please don't cry. I know that having me around all the time is hard for you, and you're just not used to it" Danielle felt like she was about to cry with her sister.

"I'm so sorry, Danielle. I wish I could...help you..."

"But you did. I rather be here than back at home" Danielle said quietly as she started to cry "This is just different for you. You're trying to be a sister and a guardian, and I guess it's hard to play both roles."

Casey was still crying, and Danielle could tell that this was bothering her a lot. Danielle gave her a hug while her sister continued to cry.


	9. Help

November 4th, 2006

So technically, Casey and I are good terms except our emotional roles seem to be reverse in a way. She's still crying and I actually saw her with a bottle of vodka. I know my own sister; she rarely drinks.

I believe there's something wrong with this picture.

* * *

Danielle was the one coming home from school while Casey was the one who stayed home. Danielle came home at around 2:30, because Liz, Gabby and herself had a project due in a few days.

Danielle came in the apartment and saw that it was empty, but Danielle knew that Casey was in her room; she's been there since last night and she called in sick. Sick could not possibly describe what Casey was; she was worst.

Danielle went in her room and threw her backpack on her bed. Then she walked out of the room and saw that Casey's room was shut. She wasn't sure if she should let Casey know if she was coming in or not. She decided against it, for her own sister's safety.

She opened the door and didn't know what to expect. Danielle saw her sister lying on her bed, with another bottle of vodka on her nightstand. Danielle walked over and sat down on Casey's bed.

"Casey?"

Danielle moved her head and saw that Casey's eyes were shut.

"Oh god" Danielle thought "She probably drank herself to the death".

She took Casey's arm and was feeling for a pulse when she woke her older sister up. Casey turned over to see her sister sitting next to her.

"Casey! I thought you were dead" Danielle said.

"Believe me, I wouldn't leave you"

"Case, you need to tell me what's wrong" Danielle said "You've been acting weird since you tried talking to me yesterday"

"I'm fine..."

"Casey Elizabeth, I know for a fact that you're not fine. Do you know how I can prove that? That vodka bottle on the nightstand has to be the second one you've drank. Please tell me what's wrong Casey, is it me?"

"No, it's not you. Well, it was at first, but only because I was worried..."

"Then what is it? You know you can tell me."

Casey didn't say anything at first, but then she realized that Danielle was taking her role; the emotionally stronger one.

"Last night, I went in your room and was so shocked to see you cutting yourself again...so I took a walk. And on that walk, I saw someone that I didn't expect to see..."

Casey paused. Danielle saw the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Who was it?" Danielle asked.

"It was Charlie."

"You saw Charlie?"

"Yes" Casey said "And he wanted me back...but I couldn't...I couldn't..."

Casey started crying again. Danielle gave her a sister a hug, hoping that things would be better for Casey.

* * *

November 17th, 2006

It's Casey's birthday today. Well, it was. We went out to lunch and celebrated her 30th birthday (I decided to take the day off from school, and Casey didn't care). Actually, I'm not going to lie, but that makes me really old.

Then I got home at around two and Liz called. She asked if I wanted to go to a friend's party tonight. So since Casey was working overtime, I went. My friends and my boyfriend were there. I was a little buzzed, but I wasn't drunk enough to forget what happened to me at that party. Josh decided I was apparently "drunk enough" to have sex with him. So he led me into one of the rooms. I told him to stop, but he didn't. He raped me. When he left, I started crying and ran back home. Casey was home on the couch, so I decided not to make a scene.

But how could this possibly happen to me? I thought Josh liked me; I thought he said that he wouldn't do this to a girl like me. And the worst part of this is? He didn't even use protection, so there's the possibly that I might actually be pregnant.

I pray to God that I'm not...


End file.
